Effie Trinket
Effie Trinket is a high functioning and flamboyant resident of the Capitol and official tribute escort for District 12, working closely with mentor Haymitch Abernathy. According to Katniss Everdeen, Effie has served as the District 12 escort for several years prior to the 74th Hunger Games, though has never helped produce a winning tribute. Although Effie longs for a promotion to a more desirable district, her life is changed forever after Katniss Everdeen volunteers for her sister, Primrose, during the Reaping for the 74th Hunger Games. Following her and Peeta Mellark's victory, Effie continues to serve as their escort for the 74th Victory Tour, in which she aids in the narrative of presenting Katniss and Peeta as "star-crossed" lovers in order to prevent unrest in the districts. Following the announcement of the 75th Hunger Games and Katniss and Peeta's forced participation, Effie begins to grow sympathetic towards many of the victor's anti-Capitol sentiment, and eventually sides with the rebellion during the war. Biography Early Life Effie was raised in the Capitol, in which she led an incredibly privileged life as she was afforded many of the luxuries and opportunities not available to those residing in the districts. Eventually, she earned herself a job as a tribute escort, in which she was tasked with hosting the Reaping every year. Although Effie was assigned the least desirable and poorest district, known for its export of coal and unremarkable tributes, she maintained a positive and upbeat attitude, and put her all into her work. Following the Reaping for the 73rd Hunger Games, Effie was unimpressed by the reaped tribute's table manners, unaware or oblivious to the fact that their apparent lack of manners were a direct result of their severe malnourishment. 74th Hunger Games In 74 ADD, during the Reaping for the 74th Hunger Games in District 12, Effie wears a spring green suit with pinkish hair, a look which catches the attention of sixteen year old Katniss Everdeen. Effie is visibly uncomfortable when a drunk Haymitch Abernathy stumbles onto the stage in front of the Justice Building. Haymitch attempts to give Effie a hug, which she barely manages to fend off, leaving her wig slightly askew. After being introduced by Mayor Undersee, Effie picks Primrose Everdeen from the girl's reaping ball. Wanting to protect her sister, Katniss Everdeen volunteers to take her place, making history as the first volunteer ever from District 12. Effie then reaps Peeta Mellark as the boy tribute, unaware of his connection to Katniss. Effie then escorts Peeta and Katniss to the train station, where they are then taken to the Capitol. On board the train, Effie summons the two tributes for dinner and comments on their good manners in comparison to the tributes from last year. Taking offense to this comment, Katniss purposefully begins to eat with her hands to irritate her. When Katniss mocks Haymitch's drunkenness, Effie grows angry, reminding her that they will need him as a mentor and to get them sponsors once they are in the arena. Once they arrive in the Capitol, Effie begins to talk her tributes up to other Capitol socialites, hoping to earn them some sponsors. Effie, in an attempt to promote her two tributes, makes the incorrect claim that if coal in pressed hard enough it turns into pearls much to amusement of Katniss and Peeta. Effie and Haymitch struggle to get along due to Haymitch's constant state of drunkenness and lack of manners, but work together regardless along with Portia and Cinna, Peeta and Katniss' stylists. Effie is ecstatic after their chariot entrance in the city square is a resounding success with the Capitol audience, elevating Cinna and Effie's popularity and status. Victory Tour 75th Hunger Games Rebellion Personality and Traits Relationships Katniss Everdeen Peeta Mellark Haymitch Abernathy Cinna Prep Team Category:Main Characters Category:Capitol Citizens